Forbidden Siren  Decieved
by Prive
Summary: Tamon is now a shibito, he's hunting Yoriko down but Yoriko is also hunting him down. But in the end, who will win?
1. Introduction

**Forbidden Siren - Deceived **

'**Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance.'**

**Oscar Wilde.**

All the time, he saved her over the first few days of the Shibito attack. But when _he_ needed saving… She failed him.

Tamon was now a special type of Shibito, one that was mostly Shibito, but with more human abilities, speech etc. Tamon could not fight the urge to kill people, and right now he was hunting Yoriko. But to make things even easier for Tamon. Yoriko was also hunting him. The last time she saw him was when he was Shibito, he looked exactly like a human but he wasn't. Tamon had admitted that he loved her and that they would always be together in their hearts. One beating, One not.

Kyoya Suda was now with Yoriko, seeing as he had no one else to be with. Everyone else was no longer human.


	2. 1 Strange Sighting

**Forbidden Siren - Deceived **

'**Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance.'**

**Oscar Wilde.**

"Uh. Yoriko…" Kyoya started to say carefully, in fear of getting slapped, "You do know that you can't kill them…"

Yoriko was driving along the empty highway, running over any Shibito she saw. She laughed at him, "I know, but its still fun to try! The world is over, whoopity doo!" She sounded so calm, "Who the hell cares about dying anyway?"

Kyoya was silent for along time.

After Yoriko lost Tamon , she became a new person. She no longer cared about her own life, instead she wanted to risk it finding Shibito to attack, especially Tamon. But she had no idea how she would react when she had to face him, she would most likely be killed herself.

Kyoya looked behind his seat and saw Shibito chasing the car with weapons, "Yoriko, their coming." He tried to sound calm so Yoriko wouldn't't laugh at his fear.

She still laughed, but only at the Shibito, "This'll be fun." She quickly did an illegal U turn, and sped of towards them. She laughed evilly as she went back and forwards over them, _experimenting with their deaths_, Yoriko thought of it.

"I need some fresh air." Kyoya said quickly, stopping Yoriko's entertainment Instantly.

"Yeah sure," she said plainly, with only boringness in her voice.

She parked the car on the side of the road and quickly got out. She brought a shot gun in case anything came.

Yoriko and Kyoya sat on the roof together, staring at the squashed, ripped up Shibito, and chatting about whatever.

The bodies started twitching so they knew that they would have to leave soon.

Yoriko sighed, "My experimenting didn't work." She frowned, "I wonder how that happened."

Kyoya wasn't listening, he was distracted by a figure in the distance. The posture of it looked human, and it held no weapon so he started to get up.

"Get in the car quick." Kyoya told Yoriko, "I see something."

"I see something too but you don't hear me complaining," she mumbled, she didn't seem frightened about what this something was.

She started to get into the car the car, but then she saw it too, "Its human…" She whispered.

And then suddenly she saw him, he came rushing over. He stood in front of her, smiling with a look of death. Kyoya froze just as Yoriko did.

"Tamon…" Yoriko whispered feeling shivers all over her back.


	3. Would 'helped' be the right word?

**Forbidden Siren - Deceived **

'**Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance.'**

**Oscar Wilde.**

"So you remember me, huh?" Tamon joked. His look of death never disappeared even though his tone of voice was happy and surprised.

"Your not human," Yoriko told him, her voice shook with fear.

"True, but also untrue." Tamon told her, he tried to act wise, "You see, I'm a Halfling."

Kyoya took the shot gun from Yoriko's hands and pointed it towards Tamon.

Tamon put his hands up in defence, "Hang on there." Tamon said smiling, "I'm here to help."

"You'll be doing more help by dying!" Kyoya yelled and almost pulled the trigger as Tamon started to get into a attacking position, but Yoriko stepped in the way of them both

"Don't fight," She warned them both, then she gestured slightly towards the bodies starting to get up slowly, "We need to get somewhere safe. Please explain on the way."

Kyoya and Tamon nodded and quickly got in the car.

"I'm driving," Kyoya told Tamon sternly, they glared at each other, "One. I don't trust you, and Two. You could kill us at any moment."

Tamon sighed but nodded, "Go to a hotel or something then. You two must sleep."

Kyoya thought about it and nodded, "As long as she's safe…I don't really care." He shrugged.

Yoriko quickly looked behind herself and fought a scream, "Hurry! Their coming!"

Tamon and Kyoya looked behind themselves and saw majority of the regenerating Shibito getting up.

They came to the car and got in quickly. They got in and didn't bother about seat belts until they were far away from the Shibito.

Tamon didn't take his eyes off from Yoriko as she stared at the now-Shibito Tamon in her car. She was mostly scared but also fairly fascinated about him.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly, finally smiling slightly, but the smile seemed wrong to when he was human, "You seem…afraid, even though you know I won't hurt you…"

Yoriko actually didn't know if Tamon wouldn't hurt her or not, but she just shrugged and smiled, "Sorry, just cold," She lied easily, "The weather has always done this to me,"

Tamon hugged her awkwardly but when Yoriko hugged him back it felt perfect again, like the Shibito attack never happened and they were just having another one of those teacher-student-romance again.

Kyoya coughed awkwardly, "What about here…?" He asked.

"This'll be fine, Suda." Tamon replied half-heartedly.

The car pulled in and they double checked for Shibito before they ran in.


End file.
